Tournament Of Knights
by Pikachu Hunter
Summary: AU There is going to be a tournament of the Knights! The prize is the Silver Millennium Locket! Everyone has a need for it, honorable or not...who will be the one to win the Locket for themselves--or those close to them--in the end? [This is a bad summary


Tournament Of Knights  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter One: Word Of A Tournament  
  
Vegeta felt his legs burn as he trekked higher up the mountains. Keep going, he thought, pushing himself to go onwards, although he could feel the tissue inside tearing, and his chest heaving abnormally fast, displaying the lack of oxygen in his system.  
This was his last day of training as a Knight, and he would never again have to look at these cursed mountains again, if he so wished. Nobody could make him go back. Not if he didn't want to, or didn't have a reason. Nobody could make him do anything he didn't like with his new power. He felt unstoppable.  
Reaching the peak of the mountain at last, he stopped, and bent over to hold his knees, which felt as if they had dislocated themselves from his body, and fallen into a large pit of starving wild animals. "Hah..." he breathed, sensing the feeling return to his legs, replacing numbness with pain.  
"You did well today," said he who had walked beside him. As a man of unbelievable scrawniness, and a low height as a result of aging, nobody could look at him and be able to tell that he was indeed a strong fighter. Then again, nobody but those who drank it, and the gods had ever known what the immortality elixir had done for Roshi.  
"I don't care what you think, old man," Vegeta breathed, closing his eyes as he sat down.  
"You should. I am the great Muten Roshi, Kamesen'nin, and I am your mentor." Roshi said.  
"Assigned mentor," Vegeta grumbled. "I didn't ask to train under you."  
"You were the one who wanted to be a Knight." Roshi pointed out.  
"I have my reasons for that." Vegeta said quietly. Though he had told no one, there was more to Vegeta's quest to become a Knight than power, and glory. He'd lost something long ago...something that he could only attain after first receiving the prize awarded to whomever should win the tournament. The prize was something few knew the true value of. Even fewer knew why it existed at all, and what the use of it was.  
The Silver Millennium Locket was the key to Vegeta's power. The second he touched it, he would regain a power his parents had told him he once had. They said he had become too uncontrollable, and that nothing would cease his merciless attacks upon other planets, so they had encapsulated his power within the locket. He didn't know where it had initially come from, though. All he knew was that it had something to do with his mother, and her own history on another planet. Not Vegeta-sei, where he was born and raised, as was his father, but the Moon of the Earth he now trained upon to gain the crystal in the locket.  
As said before, though, Vegeta was not entering this tournament for power, nor did he care if he were strong or weak. He wanted to use his old powers to collect the legendary dragonballs, and raise Shenron the Eternal Dragon to grant his wish. His wish to revive his sister.  
Vegeta never remembered having a sister, and his parents had only mentioned her once. But she had come to him in dreams, and said he would remember her when he obtained his powers of old, and the Silver Millennium Locket with it's crystal inside. He was told he was very fond of her, and so upset when she was murdered that he'd almost obliterated every planet in the territory of the East Kai. His raven-haired little sister had been killed by a queen of the darker side of the Moon for her rightful place as heiress to the throne of the Moon. Vegeta's sister was the only one who could continue ruling over the moon, since her mother, who had ruled the Moon before, was now queen of Vegeta-sei, and Vegeta had been destined to take over the Saiyan planet for his father. But his sister was dead now, killed at the age of fourteen, and since that day he'd vowed to become a Knight, to take back the Silver Millennium Locket.  
Vegeta had lost his powers and memories a year after his sister's death, meaning since age seventeen, Vegeta had been rendered powerless and half amnesiac. He was now twenty-three. He'd trained as a knight for six years, and had gone five years without memories. Not since sixteen had he known his sister's voice...  
"Let's keep moving, Vegeta." Roshi said, interrupting the Saiyan's thoughts.  
"Fine." Vegeta stood, and stretched a second before following the elder to the nearby village, where he'd been forced to live during his training. Five years in this same small village, and before that, a year on Vegeta-sei, in the capital. Vegeta hated living in the village, but he endured it, pursuing his goal.  
  
"You can't be serious! You're going to compete in the tournament?" A wide-eyed Minako stared blankly at the other girl, who's buns and pigtail hair flowed behind her as she strode quietly down the hall. "I am, though." Replied Usagi. "Endymion needs that crystal to be healed, and it's in that locket, I know it! Besides, it's my fault he's ill in the first place!" She explained to the blonde who followed her.  
"How can it be your fault? Endymion was defending you, and he was injured! You didn't do anything!" Minako stated. Usagi rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't be hurt if I had stood up for myself."  
"Usagi, you can't defend yourself! You're not ready to! Besides, you'd need the Silver Imperium Crystal to do anything, and that's in the Millennium Locket!" Minako reasoned. "And that's why you have us--the princess warriors of the other planets--to protect you!"  
"All the more reason to compete in the tournament--so in the future I can do things by myself, without you three and Endymion baby-sitting me!" Usagi complained. "I want to fight! I have to, or else Endymion will die!"  
"As you wish, Princess..." Minako said. "You have my power and all of Venus' with you, then."  
"Thank-you for understanding, Minako..." Usagi smiled. "Where are Makoto and Ami?" She asked.  
"Makoto is on Jupiter, and Ami is in the garden."  
"The garden?"  
"She's watching over Neo Queen Serenity with Zirconia's crystal ball," Minako said. She stifled a laugh as she imagined the Mercury warrior girl sitting before a defeated foe's glass of the future. It was strange to use something of the enemy's against them, especially after the enemy was dead.  
"The queen on Vegeta-sei, you mean?" Usagi recalled once seeing this queen before she left the planet with her new mate, King Vegeta. Then, some years later, news of two children--a son and a daughter--reached their ears. The daughter would rule the planet when coming of age, so she would visit two years before, just to see the planet. But something went wrong when the heiress came to the White Moon...  
"Yes."  
"And my mother...?"  
"Queen Beryl is in the garden as well." Minako nodded.  
"Alright then. Come, Minako, we must announce my leave to compete in the tournament." Usagi said, beginning to lead the other blonde down the corridor as she lifted the hem of her dress as not to trip.  
"Yes, Princess." Minako nodded.  
  
- - - - - - Are any of you confused...? In case you didn't read the summary, or the stuff below, this is a Sailor Moon-Dragonball Z crossover, so...yeah. I know a lot of people who watch the English series don't know the Japanese Sailor Moon character names, so I'll give you a list. Don't be offended that I included this if you already know this stuff. Just be proud to know it:  
  
Usagi--Bunny--Serena--Sailor Moon Minako--Mina--Sailor V--Sailor Venus Makoto--Lita--Sailor Jupiter Ami--Amy--Sailor Mercury  
  
And that's what we have so far for Japanese names. Please review, because this is one of my really "out there" Alternate Universe fictions, and I would love to hear what you think so far. And if you're wondering, I watched "Knights of the Zodiac" for the first time, so I felt inspired to write something. It is all going to tie up in the end, don't worry, it will all make sense soon...I hope you liked it!  
  
--Kai 


End file.
